The Voice
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: In the small town of Berk, there lived a young lad named Harry "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock III. He was your resident nerd and all around target for the bullies. Now I bet you're asking why I'm telling you this. Well it's because he wasn't your ordinary nerd he's the most famous singer of all time called "Night Fury". But nobody knows who was under the mask...until now.
1. The Dragon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD **_

_**A/N: So this is the same chapter only with a couple of changes. The next few chapters will however be VERY different. I intend to use the original script that I made up before doing this. Don't worry it's just as good as the last one and may be probably longer :) And the chapters are going up one by one so this is the first one :)) and I can only use the pc on the weekends and school is being incredibly harsh-_- so…. There won't be much updates **_

_**And yes the club is sorta big in my mind LOL**_

This is Berk, a small town off the course of North Carolina. This is where I live, it's a small town but they mean well. Most towns have athletes, dancing or painters we have SINGERS!

My name is Harry "Hiccup" Haddock, great name I know but it's not the worst, most bullies believes an ugly _name_ will attract more people to either bully you or make you popular. So if you haven't guessed it yet I'm the town's resident loser which is ironic because my dad is the mayor of this town which doesn't really make sense on why I'm the most 'wanted' kid to the bullies. But what they don't know I have a secret, I'm the famous singer known as "Night Fury", Always stay in tune, never shows himself and NEVER misses a beat. It all started when I was 5, my mom played a song and apparently if the stories are real I started singing like an angel. So my mom taught me how to sing since she was a singer when she and dad met. Sadly when I was 13 my mom got killed by a drunk driver, the driver got charge for drunk driving and murder but that doesn't make up for the pain he left. My dad told me to stop pursuing my dreams as a singer and follow his steps as a lawyer to be the next successful mayor. You see in my dad's eyes I'm a failure, he thinks he can destroy the dreams mom set for me but I never did believe that. So now I'm glad I never listened to him, cause if I did I wouldn't be at "The Dragon's Nest" which is where I work/sing. My uncle Gobber owns the place, he's the only one who knows my identity since I wear a hoodie wearing a mask that looks like the one the _Jabbawockeez _wore

"Hey Gobber" I greeted him. Gobber wore his usual yellow pirate like shirt and had his vest on. He's bald but still had some of his blond hair around the sides of his head, sorta like Homer Simpson. He has lost some of his limbs due to him being in the Army before

"Oh hello there lad, good for ya to join tha party, I thought yer dad grounded ye" he replied

"Oh please he couldn't stop me from singing" I said with a smirk

"Whatevah, Toothless is waitin for ya in yer dressing room for the usual pep talk" he said without looking up from whatever he was doing

"Sure thanks gobber" I told him as I made my way through the corridors and entered my dressing room only to find Toothless sitting in my chair. Toothless was around his late twenties and had a very faint 9 o' clock shadow. He had green eyes that pierce through your very soul and short hair **(I imagine a Neo from the matrix sorta style).** He was wearing his usual Black open buttoned suit with a black under shirt

"Hiccup, you're late" Toothless greeted as I walked in the dressing room

"Yeah, yeah I know" I told him as I changed into my usual attire. When I was done I turned to him and readied myself for the usual pep talk

"Just get out there, sing your hearts out and you'll be fine"

"Sure whatever" I said pulling my mask lower to fully hide my identity

_**Astrid's POV**_

"Oh man I can't wait to finally see 'Night Fury' right Astrid?" Ruffnut asked

_Her name is actually Rolanda but she prefers Ruffnut to avoid her ugly name. She usually wears her hair in braids and has a more triangular face than her brother_

"Heck yeah! I hear his singing is legendary" I replied with excitement

_Oh man I'm soo excited to see him, he's like the greatest singer I've ever heard! Sadly he never sings any of his own songs and only does cover songs. Nobody ever seen his face too, wouldn't it be cool to actually see his face!_

"Hah! Guys we all heard him, and I know we can all agree that my singing is better than his" Snotlout said

_Snotlout's real name is Simon but he thinks it's too geeky for him. He's the star athlete in Berk High and a real jerk! He's so full of himself and such but he is popular so I guess that clarifies him to be in our group. According to the cheerleaders Snotlout is a total hottie super bomb and that me and him are bound to end up in each other's arms…. In his DREAMS! He has long spikey brown hair that goes all over the place_

"Yeah right, dude you've seen the videos he's like a legend" argued Tuffnut.

_Tuffnut's real name is Terry but like his twin Ruffnut he wants to hide the ugly name. He and his sister are the school's Royal Pranksters, like how Fred and George are the star pranksters in Hogwarts. He has long blond hair just like he's sister and has a more roundish shape of a head than his sister_

"I heard he got his name from one of the rarest dragons" replied Fishleggs

_Fredrick is Fishleggs's real name, when he was in 4__th__ grade a fish got in his pants and the people just started calling him that. He's the school's resident nerd, he got into our group because he is the school's quarter back and he was pretty fun to be around. He has short blond hair and unlike the usual nerd style his is a bit messed up_

_My real name is Amanda but I really prefer the name Astrid because it's Norse for 'Divine Beauty' and according to most guys 'I have face was one to rival Freya the goddess of beauty' or something like that. I'm the captain of the girls' volleyball team and single….SHOCKER right? The most wanted girl in school is single. _

"Whatever I still wanna see this Snotlout wanna be in action!" Snotlout said interrupting my thoughts

"Pfft, who wants to be a "Snotlout wanna be? Oh that's right no one! In fact maybe you're the wanna be" I mocked

"Heh, yeah right" he said trying hard to mask the truth

"Guys were here so stop arguing!" Ruffnut yelled as we paid our tickets.

0000000

"Oh man were here!" she whispered excitedly. The club was designed like a dim lighted cavern with 'Lava' dripping down the walls. The stage was designed like a GIANT MONSTROUS DRAGON! With its mouth serving as the main stage. There was an 18 and above section of the club where they served cocktails and stuff. The seats looked like slabs of rocks, they were soft but looked like rocks. There were VIP privileges wherein you have to pay 100 bucks per head but you get to go backstage, and possibly meet 'Night Fury' but no one has ever seen him.

"I know right! C'mon let's go find some seats" I replied as we made our way towards the seats. The lights to started to dim and the club's owner came out

"Alright! Who here is ready to hear 'Night Fury' sing?" the owner Gobber asked the roaring crowd. With a happy smile Gobber walked off the platform and the music started playing, we quickly got out our phones and started recording.

"Oh wow there he is!" I shouted happily when some smoke appeared on stage, but to everyone's surprise he wasn't there!

"Where is he?" I asked my friend Rufnut. Suddenly I heard a piercing scream and an explosion was heard behind us. You know what happened next? The 'Night Fury' came out.

_He was wearing a long sleeved brown hoodie and had a dark green under shirt. He had brown pants and a black mask that prevents us from seeing his face, and his hoodie wasn't helping either. He started to dance a bit and boy was he amazing!_

_**(Just listen/search on youtube for the song "Some Nights" I can't really post the lyrics sadly)**_

_Suddenly he kneels right in front of me and offered a rose! All the girls were screaming especially Ruffnut who I swear broke my eardrums. I tried to see his face but all I got to see were his eyes, those big green eyes that winked at me. He got up and started making his way towards the stage. I didn't really pay attention to the song anymore because my mind was filled with thoughts of those eyes…. Where have I seen them before?_

_**Hiccup's POV**_

As the performance ended I went back stage and straight to my dressing room. I was surprised to see Toothless there, he doesn't usually stay in my room

"Hiccup, I never saw you give a rose to someone before. What was that all about?" Toothless asked as I undressed

"Oh it's no one really" I lied. Oh man I gave a rose to a girl and it wasn't just any girl, it was Astrid! She has been my crush for a long, long time.

"Hiccup I know you mean well and you're my best pal but remember the saying told you when we met?"

"Of course I do!"

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking down the streets, right after my dad talked to me about stopping my dreams. I was so angry, How could he? My own father. It was raining that time, what a perfect scenario if this was a movie right?_

_I stopped at a local bar, wish I hadn't though cause right as I got in I got attacked by a drunk guy that thought I was someone who hurt him in the past! I was pretty beaten up but luckily someone saved me_

"_You alright kid?" he asked _

"_Yeah thanks mister" I replied that's when I saw his face_

"_Oh my gosh! You're Toothless, You're like my favorite singer!" I shouted in glee_

"_Well thanks kid but that's not me anymore, I gave up on singing" he said sadly_

"_What?! But why?" I said disapointed_

"_Because, all that fame and glory can get to you! People use you for your money, when they used it all up they leave you, you get lonely and depressed, you start drinking, you're love for music is gone and you've got nothing" he said sadly. I then thought up a plan_

"_Well, why don't you teach me?" I said with hope_

"_What?"_

"_I said what if you teach me! You can be my coach/manager"_

"_Thanks kid but you just might be like the others."_

"_You mean the ones that use you? I'm not like that Toothless, just please give me a chance" I said with pleading eyes_

"_Alright I'll teach you, I can see you got potential kid"_

"_Really?" I said happily _

"_Yeah just remember this: if you blow this, consider me dead" he said with a hint of a threat in that sentence which made me want to make him more proud_

"_Ok" I said determined_

_(End of Flashback)_

"If you blow this consider me dead" I replied

"Good boy, now run along or your dad might get mad again" He replied ruffling my hair

"Sure thing Toothless" I said leaving the room

_**A/N: Hey guys! So like I said some chapters will stay the same with some minor differences but some of them will have MAJOR differences. This is the first chapter and the rest will come out soon. That's it bye!**_

_**BTW who here is excited about Defenders of Berk? I know I am, they said that there will be a dragons only episode and reveal more about Hiccup's mom and Astrid's family! Squeal. **_


	2. The Project

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own it**

**Guys guess what some more? This is the first very new chapter WHOOOO**

**And I totes forgot to thank Drago829 for Hiccup's stage name! so yeah… thanks pal**

"Hey dad" I greeted him as I got home. He was at the couch watching a comedy

"Why so late son?" He asked, like he actually cared

"I just helped Gobber with something" I said dropping my bag at the door and made a beeline to the fridge

"Just keep helping him at auto shop and you'll be havin muscles already" he said eyes not leaving the screen

"Yeah…sure" I said sipping some milk. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere and the only sound heard was the movie

"Well I guess I'll be in my room, night dad" I said seeing that there wouldn't be any more to talk about I started my way up when my dad stopped me

"Harry, I finally got ye in that class" he said pausing the movie looking at me smiling

"What class dad?" I said slowly making my way down

"Well you're already passing in History, Geometry and those other subjects but you're still missing Legal Stu. And we all know that you need that to follow in my footsteps" He told me

"Oh, right…." I said sadly heading up the stairs as my dad turned his attention back to the movie.

"Arg! Why doesn't he want me to be like mom" I yelled quietly as I jumped on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep

000000

*Radio plays '_It's Friday'_*

A hand finally stops the Horrible Music **(I secretly like the music O_O)**

_Uhh, is it finally Friday? _Hiccup thought as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a loo….just kidding but seriously he went to the bathroom

_A few minutes later…._

Hiccup finally comes out and starts to dress, he wore a black shirt that says 'Night Fury' and some jeans. He walked out his room and went to school

0000

It was 7:50 when Hiccup got to school, he would have gotten there earlier but he wouldn't dare ride the school bus unless he really needed to and face the consequences

"Hey Useless!" Snotlout called out with the twins, Fishleggs and Astrid hanging at the entrance of school

"Hey Snot, how ya been?" Hiccup said sarcastically

"Where did you get that T-shirt? It doesn't fit you at all" Snotlout replied walking towards Hiccup with an evil smirk

"I uh got at the club! I uh happen to go there once and they handed out free T-shirts for a limited time only" Hiccup covered with a lie, the T-shirt was actually the shirt he wore when he first debut in the club

"Still doesn't look good on ya cousin, what do you think Tuff?" He said asking the male twin

"I think this would help" he said throwing dirt on the shirt making it dirty

"Now that's better! Seeya later Hic" Snotlout slapping Hiccup's head. Scowling Hiccup got up and went straight to his locker to grab his black jacket that Toothless gave him for his Birthday.

_Why am I keeping my identity a secret again?_ Hiccup sadly thought as he walked to his first class. He sat down to the only available desk…. The desk right next to Astrid. _Just great!_ Hiccup thought as he ignored the glare Astrid sent him. It wasn't like Astrid liked him or anything, to be honest she used to have a crush on him when they were younger, but that all changed when his mom died. His friends started to abandon him including her and started to bully her. Her crush on him never faded though but due to her reputation, dating him would be bad for her image, but the fact that Hiccup started getting handsomer as he reached puberty wasn't helping her trying to bury her feeling for him. So she just glare at him and ignore him that way everybody wins…except Hiccup.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Corona greeted the class. The class just replied with a faint 'Mornin'

"So today I have a VERY special project planned for you guys!" she announced successfully gaining everybody's attention

"As you all know a talent agent will be coming to school to look for any 'Fresh Talent' and according to Principle Frost I was told to do this. So this hat contains all of your names written in paper and I will be pairing you guys up! And you will be performing a song" she explained.

"So the first pair is…." She said reaching in the hat. _Please not Astrid, please oh please not Astrid _Hiccup thought, it wasn't like he didn't want to be paired up with Astrid it's just…

"Harry and Amanda" she announced. Everyone gasped, the guys were glaring at Hiccup while the girls were giving Astrid a pitied look.

000000

"This is just great! Having Astrid for my partner is-"Hiccup said walking towards the court for PE, unbeknownst to him Astrid was right behind him

"Having me for a partner is what Hiccup?" she said glaring a bit

"A-Astrid hi Astrid, Hello. I um, having you as a partner is… uh… great! Just fantastic" Hiccup stuttered

_Real smooth Hiccup, she must be begging for you now_ Hiccup sadly thought

"Sure….. Just make sure you don't screw up Haddock." She said running past him

"Yeah, sure" he muttered quietly. Then a thought came to him

_Shit! I have to sing! Which means I have to blow my cover! Fuuuuu _Hiccup yelled in his mind

00000

It was 2:30 and there was one more class left before the weekends start! So it was not surprising as a certain blond headed to her locker. As she opened it she noticed a note flew out and read:

_Dear Astrid,_

_I have admired you from afar way too long and I cannot contain my love for you anymore._

_Tomorrow a surprise awaits you at this very locker at dismissal time on Monday. _

_Signed_

_NightFlight_

_NightFlight?_ Astrid thought dismissing it as another admirer and tomorrow he will probably just show himself and expect them to kiss or whatever. But for some odd reason Astrid felt different this time, as if something unexpected was going to happen.

"Yo Ast, you coming or what?" Ruffnut called out interrupting Astrid's thoughts

"Yeah, I'm coming" she answered running towards the female twin…. Only to run into Hiccup by accident

"Ugh, Hiccup get out of my way!" she shouted not giving a single damn about the boy

"Geez sorry" he said rubbing his head and for the first time Astrid got a good look at his eyes, big and green. Why does it seem so familiar? Astrid thought

"Uhh Astrid?" Hiccup said blushing. He caught Astrid staring at his eyes and felt slightly uncomfortable

"Uh right! See ya around Hic" she said blushing slightly running towards the classroom leaving a blushing Hiccup on the ground


	3. LA

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it **_

_The next day ….._

*ROAR* *ROAR* *ROAR*

_Is it Monday already?_ Hiccup thought as his dragon styled alarm clock woke him up

"Hiccup! Get your butt down here or you'll be late for school" Stoick shouted

"Yea yea I'm coming" Hiccup groaned as he made his way to his bathroom to get ready. After a few minutes he got out and started to dress. He wore a green long sleeved shirt, jeans and his black beanie.

**000000**

_Why in Thor's name did they invent school? _**(A/N: Because MATH is mental abuse to the human mind –my math teacher told us this on our first day)** Hiccup thought as he made his way to school. Then he noticed a huge crowd gathering around something

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked a random kid but the kid was being unresponsive. Sighing he made his way towards the crowd, bumping other students to get in front, He made it just in time to see Snotlout attempting to punch Astrid. Without thinking Hiccup jumped between them surprising the crowd and the two teens

_Earlier that day…._

"Hey Ruffnut" Astrid greeted her best friend as they made their way to school

"Hey Astrid, so Ast I heard you used to have a crush on Hiccup…." Ruffnut started with a really smug smirk

"Whaat? How would you know that?" Astrid asked surprised

"Oh nothing it's just I read a certain girl's diary when I visited her yesterday and she was in the bathroom" she smirked

"What?!"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Ruff have you ever heard of a little thing called 'Privacy'?"

"No I haven't, so don't go changing the topic! Do you like Hiccup or not?!" she demanded. Astrid kept quiet with a faint blush on her cheeks. Realizing she wouldn't talk Ruffnut turned to Plan B

"Maybe this will jog your memory" Ruffnut stated as she began reading a page from Astrid's Diary much to Astrid's dismay

"Ruff NO!" she screamed

"Ehem,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Hiccup played house! I was the mommy and he was the daddy, and Spike my dog was our kid. We had sooo much fun today! He was really caring and helpful around our 'House'. I wish he would be my husband when he get older and have a REAL baby together. That's it for today I need to study up for our test tomorrow. Being a 3__rd__ grader is so lame, I hope it gets easier in the future._

_-Astrid _

Ruffnut finished reading and was satisfied with the reaction on Astrid's face

"C'mon Ruff, I was like 6 or 7 at that time" Astrid said covering her uber red face

"But you must still like him right? I mean he is getting a little cute" she said cheekily

"Just forget about it Ruff, ok?"

"Sure thing" Ruffnut said ending the conversation and filling the atmosphere with a comfortable silence

**000000**

"Hey Astrid" greeted Snotlout flirtatiously as the two girls entered the school grounds

"Hey snotty" Astrid greeted lamely, she did not want to go through this again

"Oh don't be like that babe, I know you want me" he replied seductively snaking a hand around her waist

"Oh really what gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically after she punched him in the gut

"I know you're playing hard to get and well it worked you got me" he said not minding the throbbing pain in the area Astrid punched

"Snotlout I would rather kiss a frog than date you"

"Alright Astrid I'm tired of you ignoring me!" He shouted

"I don't care Snotlout I don't like you and I never will now good bye" Astrid said trying to get away from him

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist

"Snotlout what the freak are you doing?" she shouted as she glared at him

"If you don't love me then I'll force you too" He replied as he tried to kiss me

"Don't you dare try that again Snotlout!" she shouted as she kicked him in the groin thus releasing her from his grip. She tried again to run away but…

"Oh no you don't" he said grabbing her arm and raising his fist

_Damn he's too strong. _Astrid thought as she tried to get away_. _She saw Snotlout raise his fist and closed her eyes shut

_Oh shiz he's gonna punch me_

She waited for the blow only it didn't happen, the pain on her wrist got removed as well. As she opened her eyes she saw Hiccup blocking Snotlout's punch

"What are you doing useless?" shouted Snotlout

"Didn't you hear the lady? She said she doesn't like you" Hiccup argued

"This is none of your business Hiccup!"

"I believe that it's very un-manly to hit a woman"

"I don't care"

"What? Didn't your mother taught you not to be a dog to women?" Hiccup asked and earned a few 'ooohs' from the crowd

"Well at least I have a mother! Where's yours? Oh that's right she's getting eaten by worms right now" The bigger boy said smugly knowing he won.

Then something happened that no one expected, Hiccup landed a sucker punch on Snotlout's jaw

"Don't you dare talk to my mom that way you son of a Half-troll"

"See! You're not man enough to say b-" Snotlout started only to be interrupted by Hiccup

"Snotlout, do you really think that when girls say no they mean yes?"

"Yes useless"

"I think you're going deaf or maybe you're just high again cousin because you need some help! Thinking no means yes, poor guy" Hiccup said acting concerned. Before Snotlout could say anything Hiccup gave him one more punch that was so strong that Snotty passed out. He turned to Astrid and his eyes softened as he approached her

"You okay?" he asked her with real concern this time

"Umm yea, thanks Hiccup" she replied still not believing what has happened

"No problem" he said smiling making his way to his next class. He left with everybody staring at him in awe like they imagined what happened, this was most definitely going to be the most talked about topic in school

**00000**

"Hey Hiccup" Astrid greeted as she sat down to the desk next to the one Hiccup was sitting in

"Huh? Oh hey A-Astrid" he stuttered not believing that his crush was talking to him, and she wasn't even angry!

"Thank you again for standing up for me" Astrid said

"What? Oh, It's um nothing really" He replied blushing slightly

"No it's anything but nothing, why don't you seat at lunch with us later?" she offered

"Re-Really?" he asked with eyes widening

"Yes" she said laughing quietly

"Umm okay sure" he said giving her a goofy smile

"Good" she said turning her attention to the teacher oblivious to the love struck look Hiccup gave all throughout the rest of the class not really paying attention

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_Am I dreaming? Did Astrid actually invited me to seat at their table? No maybe she's just grateful for me helping her. Man having Snotlout as a cousin can be a total pain, and he DATING my crush is even more painful, luckily I stopped that from happening._

**00000000**

"What are you doing over here useless?" Snotlout asked as he made he's way over to the table looking very cross

"I invited him to seat with us Snotty" Astrid replied smirking

"Well that's too bad cause there's only room for 5 of us so you can move along Hiccup because you are in my seat" he smirked victoriously

"Well that's the thing Snotlout because Hiccup is replacing you" she replied

"WHAT?!" Snotlout and I shouted in disbelief.

"That's right, now go find another place to eat" Ruffnut said throwing a meatball at his face, the whole cafeteria erupted with laughter

"What made you think that Useless over here deserved to sit with you guys and kick me out?" Snotlout demanded

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said agreeing with his friend

"Easy, Hiccup cared for me and you tried to punch me" Astrid said trying to ignore the kissy looks Ruffnut was making, obviously their current discussion was still fresh in her mind. Grumbling Snotlout left and sat with the other jocks, Tuffnut followed soon after glaring at his sister.

"How 'bout you leggs? Any problems?" Ruffnut spat at the large nerd.

"Wha- um no! None at all" he said smiling.

"So Hiccup, Do you know 'Night Fury'?" Ruffnut asked turning to me with her anger dispersing

"Umm of course I do, I mean who doesn't right?" I replied nervously

_If only I could tell them_

"Well do you know anything about him?"

"….."

"Well?"

"Uhhh, of course I don't, I mean no one really knows his back story right? Heck they don't even know what he looks like or anything" I made up hoping that she would fall for it

"OH, right sorry. I just have this habit with asking people that hoping that I could know more about him" she apologized

"Ruffnut is obsess with him" Astrid explained with a smirk

"That is true, I love him more than food" she said dreamily. Luckily for Hiccup no one noticed the slight blush forming on his cheeks. A normal conversation

**0000000 **

_**Normal POV**_

"Soo, Astrid any suitors lately?" Ruffnut asked

"Please I think I scared them off enough to stop bugging me" Astrid replied

"Well, I don't think so" Ruffnut said pointing to something

"What do you me-" Astrid stopped when I saw what she was pointing at… HER LOCKER WAS COVERED IN ROSES

"Who would do this?" Astrid asked her opening her locker

"I dunno but it looks like there's a note" she said fishing it out of Astrid's locker

_Dear Astrid,_

_If I reached for your hand, will you hold it?__  
__If I hold out my arms, will you hug me?__  
__If I go for your lips, will you kiss me?__  
__If I capture your heart, will you love me?_

_A day without your love is like a day without life. Whenever I see you face the whole world goes slowmo and blurry, and only you do I see. _

_Please be mine and ever truly yours,_

_Your secret admirer: NightFlight_

"NightFlight? Who is that?" Ruffnut asked

"I don't know but he does have a way of expressing himself" Astrid said smelling the roses left in her locker

_Who is this NightFlight?I must know him _Astrid thought. He was most definitely not like the others

If only she paid closer attention she would have seen 2 emerald eyes watching them at a distance, smiling

**000000  
**

"Please Hiccup?" Astrid begged

"I'm sorry Astrid but I really can't go" Hiccup answered packing his things

"But tonight's the night 'Night Fury' performs!" she argued

"Look Astrid as much as I want to go with you I just can't, and besides why me? Why not just ask Ruffnut"

"Tsk Fine, and for the record I asked you because I wanted to say thank you for what you did this morning" she answered clearly annoyed

"Alright, I'll see if I can meet you guys there but no promises" Hiccup answered with a smile

"Alright, bye" she said leaving but of course without punching his arm

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm

"For not going with me" she said smiling. As Hiccup turned his head Astrid kissed him on the cheek surprising him.

"And that's for this morning" she said walking away swaying her hips at the same time

_*sigh* If only I can tell her _Hiccup thought sadly slamming his locker shut

**0000000**

"Hiccup! Yer finally early lad" Gobber greeted as he walked into the bar

"Well I had to cause Toothless wouldn't stop texting me!" Hiccup answered

"Hiccup, ready for your surprise?" Toothless asked appearing out of no where

"Sure, alright" Hiccup answered sitting on a beanbag

"But, you need to wear this" he said handing Hiccup his mask

"What why?" he asked

"Just do what I tell you alright?" Toothless said. Obeying him Hiccup did what he was told

"Night Fury, this is Ms. Nadder" He introduced a woman wearing a blue business to him, she had blond hair and brown eyes

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you 'Night Fury' and please call me Ms. M" She said shaking his hand

"Uh you too" I said with deep voice masking his real voice

"Night, Ms. M is from the company 'Roaring Records" Toothless explained.

"Really?" Hiccup asked with more interest

"Yes I am from 'RR' and I speak for my company when I say we would love to help you make your first ever album" she said

"Is this for real?" he asked them not believing a single word

"Yep, They said you have the whole year to make up your mind so don't rush" Toothless answered as he gave me one of his 'Toothless' smile

"But isn't that in L.A?" I said

"Yes it is so at the end of the school year you need to move to L.A and don't worry we have everything set up for you" she said with a smile

"I have to get going 'Night Fury'. Toothless, if you wouldn't mind showing me the way to the exit?" she asked sweetly

"Of course Stormfly" he said as the two adults stood up and exited the room

_What am I gonna do?! If I leave for L.A I'll live my dream mom set me but then again if I leave I'll leave everyone I love here, Like Dad, Gobber, and Astrid. Oh Thor I may never see Astrid again! And wait… did Toothless just called her Stormfly? I have to ask him that later. Back to the topic…..  
IfI stay I may never have another opportunity again. What am I going to do?_

Hiccup thought running is hair through his brown hair

"Hiccup, If I wer ye lad I wud get ready for ye performance. Ye wouldn't wanna disappoint that young lass you gave a rose the other day" Gobber said with a wink

"Oh, um yea sure Gobber" I said blushing planning to deal with the problem later on.


	4. The Cove

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself?**

**Thank you guys so so much for the support! Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm trying to fit Ruffnut with a Sam from ICarly personality. What do you guys think? Oh and whoever read the character profiles at my Profile… disregard them! I changed some of their looks and personalities. Now on with the show!**

"Thank you everyone! You have been a great crowd!" Hiccup shouted using a deeper voice. This gesture silenced the crowd in shock, _Did he just speak? I think I caught his voice on tape!_ Were all the comments in the crowd. 1 whole minute has passed and the crowd got over their initial shock and started giving him a louder applause. Happy that his plan had worked he went backstage grinning like a fool.

"I think tha was the ferst time ye talked lad!" Gobber commented as I handed him my mic

"Meh, I thought I ought to give them something to talk about. Besides don't they hear my voice almost every night?" Hiccup replied smiling.

"A singing voice is diff'rent than a talking voice 'iccup" Gobber said returning the smile

Then his eyes widened in realization and quickly checked his watch, he then muttered something under his breath and took off.

"Oi Hiccup! Where are ye headin off to?" Gobber shouted after him but Hiccup just ignored it, quickly changed into his casuals, a plain white T-shirt and jeans. He burst out the door and made a beeline for the back exit.

"What got him in a hurry?" Toothless asked an open mouthed Gobber

"I have no idea" he replied shrugging it off and left to work on something

"What is up with that kid?" Toothless wondered leaving to work on some paperwork

00000

"Oh man Astrid I caught that on video!" Ruffnut excitingly showed her friend who was searching the crowd not really paying attention to what Ruffnut was saying

"Uh dude, did you hear anything I just said?" Ruffnut asked slightly annoyed that she has been rambling on and on and it just fell to deaf ears

"Hmm? Oh um yea something about food or 'Night Fury' right?" Astrid guessed after ruffnut poked her side bringing her back to reality

"Lucky guess Hofferson" Ruffnut mumbled. She then noticed that Astrid wasn't paying attention again and was searching the sea of humans

"Who are you looking for?" Ruffnut demanded angry that her friend was ignoring her like that

"Oh um, I'm just looking for…." Astrid said trailing off a bit. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder

"Hiccup" she said softly happy that he came

"Hey, sorry I didn't make it for the performance" Hiccup apologized giving her a crooked smile

"Nah it's alright, I'm just glad that you made it" she smiled back. No words were exchanged after that, they just kept staring at each other blushing a bit. Ruffnut now knowing why Astrid was ignoring her left the two teens alone smiling knowing too well that she would just ruin their time together…. But that doesn't mean Astrid was gonna get off the hook.

"Oh umm, where did Ruff go?" Astrid said after realizing that they were just staring at each other, using Ruffnut as an icebreaker

"I don't know" Hiccup shrugged. Astrid then received a text message that said:

**Sender: Ruffnut Thorston  
========================**

**Hey, I left cuz I kn0w that u 2 will  
just make googly eyes at each 0ther  
and I don't wanna b der wen dat  
happens :) oh n by da way u r so  
gonna get it tomorrow :) **

**Sent: Aug. 10, 2013**

"Apparently Ruff needed to be somewhere so she bailed" Astrid said after reading the message

"So…. What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her

"Hmm I don't know, I don't really feel like dancing" Astrid shrugged thinking what to do now, it was only 7:30 and the night was still young

"Oh I know! There's this restaurant I know of and the view is really cool." Hiccup suggested. Astrid hasn't eaten a thing since this afternoon and was really hungry at that time. Before she even said anything her stomach growled

"I'll take that as a yes" Hiccup laughed as he offered his arm to the girl. Taking it they made their way out the club. Unbeknownst to them that Toothless was watching the whole thing and found it amusing.

_So that's why he was in such a hurry_ Toothless smiled at the thought and went back to his office.

000000

"So where is this place?" Astrid asked while walking down the street.

"We're getting closer to it, come on!" he said urging her to continue walking. It was a peaceful walk to the restaurant, the stars were shining bright that night, a cool breeze surrounded them every so often and there was not a sound to be heard…. Except the crickets. A few minutes later they have reached their destination. It was a quaint little restaurant called 'The Cove'.

"Come on" Hiccup said walking towards the place. The inside was simple, they decorated it like it was a little garden. Astrid was about to sit down at one of the tables when Hiccup stopped her.

"Not there, I know a place that only a few people know about" Hiccup said smiling. He took her hand and led her through the backdoor. They then reached a gate that was locked. Astrid was about to say something when she noticed that Hiccup wasn't beside her anymore. She looked around and was surprised when the gate suddenly opened…revealing a grinning Hiccup.

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked awestruck and curious how Hiccup was able to do that.

"I'll tell you while we eat" he said gesturing the inside. The view was really something, it had a small waterfall that splashed into a lake. The trees were decorated with a few lights that hung from their leaves and vines clung to the walls. There was a cave like area that was made out with large roots from a tree. Next to the lake was a small picnic blanket and a few plates.

"You settle down while I call for my _personal _waiter" Hiccup said giving a big emphasis to the word 'Personal'. And with that a conversation started

"Hiccup how did you find this place?" Astrid said sitting down at the blanket. Breathing in the fresh air that breezed through the garden.

"Well, maybe I should start to how I even found the restaurant" Hiccup said with a smirk

"If you hadn't noticed there weren't a whole lot of people here, well that's because not a lot of people know about this place. They didn't advertise the restaurant or anything. Whoever found this place was by sheer luck or by their friends. I came to know this place when my mom took me there to eat." Hiccup said sadly at the memory

"I was 5 at that time and it was the day I did something incredible (this was the day Hiccup sang like an angel) and she brought me here to celebrate." Hiccup said with glassy eyes, struggling to keep the tears at bay

"Well how about this place?" she asked gesturing the garden

"I found this when wandering around. I was 16 when I found this and I somehow found a secret way in" he explained. A fat ginger bearded man entered the place and headed towards the teens.

"Why hello Hiccup! How are ye?" The waiter asked happily

"I'm perfectly fine Mulch" Hiccup returned the smile. Astrid coughed to get both their attention

"Oh right! This is my friend Astrid. Astrid this is Mulch" Hiccup introduced

"What a pretty lady Hiccup!" He complemented.

"So what can I getcha?" He asked giving the two of them menus and pulling out a pen and paper

"Hmm I'll have the 'Fish with lemon sauce and a nice cold iced tea" Hiccup said handing back the menu to the waiter who was busy scribbling down the order

"And how bout you?" he asked Astrid

"I'll have a salad with crab bits and iced tea as well" she said handing back the menu. Bowing down Mulch left the two

"So.. explain the personal waiter?" She said smirking

"He's an old friend of mine, ever since he found out I found this place he became my personal waiter and friend" he said laying down on the blanket watching the stars. Astrid looked up and was amazed by the stars, she imitated Hiccup and unaware to the two that their hands were touching slightly.

After a few more minutes their food came. I won't go through their entire 'date' and just fast forward to after they ate their meals.

"Hahahha, so the big strong Snotlout was afraid of Barney?!" Astrid laughed after hearing an embarrassing story when Hiccup and Snotlout were younger

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you though. That would be the end of me" Hiccup said in between laughs

They then heard a soothing romantic song being played. Their ears followed the source and were surprised to see Mulch and Bucket (his friend) playing on the violin and an acoustic guitar respectively.

"You wanna dance?" Hiccup asked holding out his hand. After a few seconds Astrid grab ahold of his hand and made their way to the center of the garden. Hiccup's arm on Astrid's waist and his other in her hand. Astrid's hand was on his shoulder and her hand was in his own as well. Dancing slowly they got closer and closer until…

**Cliffhanger! Hahahahah got ya there didn't I? So stay tuned id we get fluff on the next chapter or something else...**


	5. Mother knows best?

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda I no own it**

**So I changed the summary and yeah… that's it XD.**

**And OMG LAURENJR REVIEWED ON MY STORY! You are like my one of my favorite author!**

**Anyways… Last time we left off…**

Astrid's heart was pounding, what is happening?! Last time she checked she made sure she kept her feelings at bay and now she and Hiccup were slowly getting closer!

_No! Don't do it Astrid!_ She kept telling herself but it was no use, she just stared into those big green eyes and kept getting closer. _F*** it_ she decided as she allowed herself to inch closer and closer. They were only 5 centimeters away then…..

A loud obnoxious really long fart was heard

"Oops sorry, those burritos aren't sitting well" Bucket apologized patting his belly. Astrid and Hiccup then turned around to look at him and his face was redder than a tomato

"Don't blame me! Blame uh… those sheep that lays eggs" He defended himself. Hiccup and Astrid then turned to face each other only to…..LAUGH. **(No Fluff yet! Muahahahha. Don't worry, it will come soon…. I think)**

Still chuckling Astrid checked her watch and was surprised to find out that it was already 10:30 pm

"_Sigh _I think it's time to go home" Astrid said sadly. Hiccup gave a nod and left Astrid to gather her things while he left to pay their foods and what not.

0000000

"Well, this is my home" Astrid stated as they reached her household. The lights were off which means her mom must be sleeping already. Astrid then turned her head to face Hiccup

"Listen, Hiccup I really had a great time tonight. So thanks" Astrid said with a warm smile enveloping him in a hug

"I had a fun time to" Hiccup said hugging her tighter. After the hug ended Hiccup did something that surprised them both. He kissed her cheek. Blushing Hiccup stuttered a goodbye and left. Astrid then opened the front door and left a sigh of happiness as she closed the door. _He did it. He actually did it_  
was all she can think about. Then as she passed the living room she gave a shout of surprise. Imagine the lights were off then suddenly as you passed it the lights went on only to reveal your mom with only a bathrobe on, a green paste mixture spread all throughout her face and her hair was in those hair curlers or whatever it's called.

"Oh my gosh mom! Don't scare me like that!" Astrid said breathing in and out with her heart hammering against her chest. Her mom calmly asked:

"Who was that young man with you?"

"Who? Hic- I mean Harry?" she answered still not knowing why her mom was asking

"So what did you two do that made you go home late?" she demanded

"We just ate! That's all" Astrid said backing away slightly

"Oh so that's what they're calling it now! So he ate your 'Cake'" she demanded standing up

"What?! If you're asking me if we did…that! Then no we didn't. Mom you know that I would never do that!" Astrid said raising her voice stuttering a bit. This was the first time she saw her mom mad ever since her father died

"Don't you lie to me young lady!" she said face to face with her daughter. Astrid smelled alcohol in her breath

"Mom, have you been drinking too much wine again?" Astrid asked.

"So what if I had? What good would that do?!" her mom demanded

"Mom you're drunk! I don't want to fight until you're sober again" Astrid said making her way towards the stairs

"Young lady look at me when I'm talking to you! Do not turn your back on me!" her mom yelled grabbing her arm and forcefully pulled her down

"Mom! Just lay down a bit then we'll talk okay" Astrid said trying to soothe her

"Oh so now you're the one making the rules eh? Come here!" she yelled forcefully grabbing Astrid's arm once more and dragged her to the living room.

"Mom let go of me!" Astrid pleaded for her arm was getting sore

"Not until you've learnt your lesson!" her mom yelled back. Lucky for Astrid her mom failed to notice a wine puddle on the floor so her mom slipped and became unconscious. Sighing in relief Astrid carried her mom to the sofa were she covered her in a blanket and kissed her forehead goodnight. Heading back to her room Astrid felt so tired that she just fell into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

000000

Astrid woke up by the smell of bacons and egg. With watery lips she quickly got out of bed, took a short shower and wore a blue shirt with stripes of green, dark green, brown, yellow and a darker shade of blue. She had her red skirt on with brown leggings and a pair of furry boots as she quickly went down.

"Good morning Astrid" her mom greeted her. Astrid returned the greeting and sat down. Her mom handed her a plate of pancakes and bacon, she didn't hurry to eat for they had no classes that day… reason? The teachers all had to go to a meeting where they discuss some stuff **(My school does this all the time so I'm not sure if they do it as well in your schools)**

"Astrid" her mom said softly, Astrid just looked up from her plate with a mouthful of bacon so she just nodded for her to continue

"Astrid honey, I'm really sorry about the way I acted last night. It's just I was so worried and all" Her mom apologized starting to cry a little. Astrid feeling sorry enveloped her in a hug

"No it should be me who is sorry, I lost track of time and I didn't think that you would be worried" Astrid said crying. So the 2 girls just sat there hugging and crying.

_**Back at Hiccup's house…  
**_

Hiccup woke up to the smell of burnt toast and smoke. With a scrunched up face he quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and wore an opened buttoned brown shirt with a green undershirt. He wore some skinny jeans and sneakers and went down as normally as he can.

"Hey dad" Hiccup said awkwardly as he grabbed some cereals, milk, a bowl and a spoon as he sat down at the table

"Morning son!" he said cheerily as he focused on his burnt toast. Hiccup not having the heart to tell his father that his cooking wasn't that great.

"So son, you excited for your first class of Legal Stu?" Stoick asked

"Hmm what? Oh um yea" Hiccup answered unconvincingly. More awkward silence followed. This was just how all their conversation goes ever since his mom died. Hiccup then got a text message from Astrid

**Astrid Hofferson**

Hey Hiccup! Had a fun  
tym last night :) I was  
wondering if you wanted  
to tag along with me and  
Ruff l8ter at the mall. Reply  
Soon! -Astrid

Smiling Hiccup replied back saying that he would go. He looked up and saw his father looking at him weirdly

"Oh um dad can I uh go out with some friends later?" Hiccup asked his father

"Sure son, just make sure to stay safe, and be back home before 10" Stoick said, then suddenly he opened his eyes and added

"Oh and by the way I won't be back for the next 2 weeks so no parties ok"

"Sure, dad" Hiccup answered. He quickly finished his food and left the house


	6. A close call

**Disclaimer: you know what? I own this story! Not the characters**

**Guest: I can't post the lyrics because the last time I did it I got a warning. I don't really know about the other authors though**

Astrid told Hiccup that she and Ruffnut had to go do girls stuff so they would just meet up at the club where 'Night Fury' performs. Hearing this Hiccup hightailed to the club…only to be tripped by Snotlout.

"Yo useless! Where do you think you're going hmm?" Snotlout sneered with Tuffnut behind him. Hiccup glared as he spoke

"I'm just on my way to work" Hiccup said slowly getting up only to be pushed down more

"It's too early for that, don't you think Tuff?" Snotlout asked turning his head to Tuffnut

"Totally, maybe we should let Hiccup hang with us for a while" Tuffnut said with a menacing smile. Then they started beating up poor Hiccup. After a few minutes they stopped to rest for a bit. As they left Hiccup coughed up a little bit of blood. He stood up and went through the backdoor of the club, luckily Gobber gave him a spare key. Checking his clock Hiccup knew that they wouldn't be here for a while so he got up the stage, pulled out his laptop and played a song. **(Search Firework by Katy Perry)**  
Little does he know that a certain blond was watching.

_A few minutes ago…_

"Why are we bringing the fishbone along again?" Ruffnut asked her friend as they made their way towards the club to meet Hiccup

"Because, he's proving to be quite fun to be with" she said not wanting to tell Ruffnut that she only wants to spend more time with Hiccup

"Suuuure that's the reason. And it's totally not because you like Hiccup" Ruffnut stated with a smirk gracing her face. Halting to a stop Astrid retorted

"No! It's just that he was fun to be around with. And besides we get to know about Snotty's childhood" she said

"Really?!" Ruffnut asked with excitement filling her

"Yep, In fact he told me that when they were little big strong Snotlout was scared of Barney the Dinosaur!" Astrid said laughing her butt off

"HAhahahahahah! That's messed up bro" Ruffnut said shaking her head chuckling. As they neared the club Ruffnut suggested that she wait in the car. Astrid heard a faint singing voice coming from inside the club. _Night Fury?!_ She thought excitingly as she quietly opened the door.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine….._

She heard, and was certain that the 'Night Fury' was singing. She peered inside and sat at one of the chairs she watched the entire performance quietly. When the song stopped she saw 'Night Fury' look her way and ran backstage. What confused her the most was that his figure looked oddly familiar and of course the thing that Astrid's been thinking about. Those Big Green Eyes!

Sighing Astrid got up and left the club.

_Back to Hiccup…_

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" was all Hiccup could say as he ran away escaping through the back door locking it shut. Astrid just saw him sing and probably knows his secret! As he turned the corner he saw Astrid by the main entrance of the club.

"Hey!" he greeted acting like nothing happened. Astrid saw him and quickly pulled him into a hug

"Hiccup! You'll never believe who I just saw!" she said excitingly. Playing along Hiccup asked _who?_

"It was 'Night Fury'! And oh man I came this close to seeing his face too!" she said jumping up and down

"Ohhh, uh that's great! So uh what did you see?" he inquired just to be safe

"Oh nothing really, it was too dark" she said sadly

"Yo love birds! Are you guys coming or not?" Ruffnut shouted out the window and honking the horn as well. Blushing slightly the two teens got into the car.

_The next day in school…._

"Hey Astrid…" Ruffnut sang twirling around her friend like a loon

"What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" She asked amused by the way her friend was acting

"Look what I found in your locker…." She said waving a letter in front of her face. With eyes widening she grabbed the letter and read it

_Dear Astrid,_

_Astrid though we spent a lot of time together you still fail to see me, but I will never give up.  
If we were in the same room would you acknowledge me? No but even with a million people in one room I can see you eye to eye. If you would want to know more about me try and go to a place where no one would ever be… This place where no sound is heard and a list of numbers that appear._

_-NightFlight_

"That kinda sounds like a riddle" Ruffnut stated the obvious. Rolling her eyes Astrid pondered about the riddle  
_a place where no one would ever be… This place where no sound is heard and a list of numbers that appear._

Was all she could think of where is a place where students barely go to…..THE LIBRARY! **(In my school a lot of students hang out in the library to actually read books…. Including me LOL)**

0000000

As Astrid entered the library she thought of the next clue  
_a list of numbers that appear._

She thought then her eyes wandered to a list of the multiplication table and right next to it, seated at a table was a guy wearing a brown hoodie. She walked up to the list and noticed a piece of paper sticking out if it. She opened it up and read

_Dear Astrid,_

_Wow you actually found this. AMAZING! Haha. If you must went through all that trouble you must really want to know more about me. What you don't realize is that I'm in the very same room as you-_

Astrid stopped reading and scanned the area. The library didn't have a lot of students in but there were several nerds, gamers reading gaming books **(Yes my school has this…I just realized I love my school LAWL) **and a bunch of ordinary students cramming for a test or whatever. She continued to read…

_I am a 14 year old male, I love dragons, am a nerd but with a secret! My hobby is singing and I strive to earn my father's love. I can be cheesy at times and when the situation calls for it, brave. _

_That's all I could say but if you want to know more keep a closer eye at the auditorium hmm?_

_-NightFlight_

"This NightFlight guy is annoying the freak outta me, why can't he just be a regular suitor and just show his face already!" Astrid silently muttered. She went through the door and headed towards the auditorium hoping that maybe she might actually see him. As she left the guy with the brown hoodie looked up and green emerald eyes watched the door as she left. Sighing he left as well leaving for his next class. Poor Astrid, she was just beside her secret admirer without even knowing it

**So you guys know what's next hmmm? Well I ain't telling you! MUAHAHAHAH but I can tell you this….FLUFF is coming in a few chapters later…..**

**And yes I do agree this is kinda short :P but I'm working on another story IRL for my classmates. You see we have a kind of love team between my math teacher and science teacher and the story I'm writing is about them. So if the story is done I might make a few minor changes and make it into a medieval time Hiccstrid! But it's just a plan. So there might not be a new chapter anytime soon…**__


	7. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Let's do this differently *Leaves the computer, muffled sounds are heard and comes back***

**Me: Now talk!  
Dreamworks: We own it! Not you! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!  
Me: That's all I wanted to hear…..**

**Oh and by the way we are about to hit 100 reviews! So as a little contest, whoever gets the hundredth review will get a cameo in a chapter! **

0000000

Astrid slowly opened the auditorium doors, with fingers crossed she hoped that she would finally find 'NightFlight' but of course he wasn't there. She was about to leave when someone stepped up on stage. It was the guy with the brown hoodie! She stayed but hid in the shadows. His hoodie was up so she couldn't see his face. He looked around the auditorium as if he was looking for someone

_Could this possibly be my secret admirer?_ Astrid thought. He started to hum a little as he walked towards the backstage and after a few minutes he came out with a guitar. He then started singing **(I'm gonna try and post a little of the lyrics here. If I don't get a warning I'll add some lyrics here and there)**

**(Disclaimer: the song "Fireflies" is owned by the band Owl City)**

_**You would not believe your eyes**__**  
**__**If ten million fireflies**__**  
**__**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

Astrid gasped, that was the voice of 'Night Fury'! she silenced herself and listened some more

_**'Cause they'd fill the open air**__**  
**__**And leave teardrops everywhere**__**  
**__**You'd think me rude**__**  
**__**But I would just stand and stare  
I'd like to make myself believe**__**  
**__**That planet Earth turns slowly**__**  
**__**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**__**  
**__**Awake when I'm asleep**__**  
**__**'Cause everything is never as it seems…**_

Astrid then accidently sneezed. He stopped singing and looked up. Astrid held her breath, it seems like he has spotted her. When he looked at her Astrid saw those Big Green freaking eyes again! The hooded man then ran off stage and into the shadows. Astrid got up and went onto the stage, hoping that she would find any clue…. Fortunately he left a note

_Dear Astrid,_

_If you're reading this you probably found out a little about me. Yes I sang on purpose because I trust you enough to know my identity but not enough to know the REAL me. Maybe my name makes sense now right? Haha but yeah, you know me but you don't know who's behind the mask…_

_-NightFlight_

Astrid's eyes widened as she read the letter. She couldn't believe it! _ The _'Night Fury' is her secret admirer?! And much more, he was very close! He studied at the same school as her! A smile graced upon her face as she clutched the letter close to her chest. No wonder that guy was so mysterious, HE himself is a mystery. She then noticed at the corner of her eye a guy, but it was no stranger.

"Hiccup! You wouldn't believe what I found!" She exclaimed pulling Hiccup into a hug. He had a brown hoodie tied around his waist and wore a green shirt that says 'Green is not a creative color' **(If anyone got that reference pm me and I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter)**

"What did you find?" He asked after returning the hug. This of course was a test for her. To see if she could really be trusted, if she passes this one easy peasy test she would then be a step closer to finding the face behind the mask. Astrid was about to tell when her conscience attacked her. 'Night Fury' trusted her enough to know parts of his life, he told her what he was like and where he went to school. She looked back at the teen infront of her and said

"I um, found my missing earing" She lied. Then she saw Hiccup's mouth almost twitched into a smile, was it her imagination? _Probably_ Astrid decided. She then noticed that they were still hugging, Hiccup must've noticed this too as they separated mumbling random junk.

"So um. I'll see you later then?" Hiccup said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck

"Oh um, sure. Yeah I'll um catch up with you later" she said smiling. Hiccup then gave her his goofy smile that for some odd reason made her stomach do flips and turns.

000000

Was that a risky move for Hiccup to ALMOST tell her his secret identity? Yes it was, it was also stupid and idiotic. But for some odd reason Hiccup trusted her enough to tell her some facts about the guy behind the mask. He was currently in his dressing room, Toothless insisted that he comes every day after school to practice. He sighed as he Toothless went in

"Say Toothless, Why did you call Ms. Nadder 'StormFly'?" Hiccup questioned, remembering that memory

"Oh uh, she was an old friend of mine and uh we ummm she was my singing partner once" he said blushing and mumbling at the last part hoping that Hiccup wouldn't hear it, but unfortunately for him Hiccup heard every single word.

"Ooh, so she was your ex?" Hiccup asked getting interested in Toothless' love life that is currently a deserted wasteland, but even the ugliest of a dumpsite had a beautiful past before someone had to come and ruin it.

"She wasn't my girlfriend! She was just my girl space friend!" he said defensively, his face getting redder by the minute. Hiccup was loving this

"So you got friend zoned right?" He asked smirking at his mentor's reaction. Toothless tried to keep it together but Hiccup was able to penetrate his defense and is now attacking

"What?! No! She was just busy at the time to answer me- WAIT, why in Thor's name are you asking me this?" he said raising his brow at the scrawny teen infront of him. Toothless tried to stop giving anymore important stuff about his past lovelife but the damage was already done

"Oh so you _WERE _Friend Zoned!" Hiccup accused pointing his finger at the man in black.

"Let's just get this over with" Toothless mumbled as he dragged his mentee towards the stage to practice.

0000000

Astrid was currently in her room, she was laying on her bed with a red marker in one hand and the other turning the pages of the year book she was reading. Ever since 'NightFlight' or 'Night Fury' revealed that he was a student in her school she quickly searched the yearbook. There were several guys who almost fitted the picture but none of them fitted the picture perfectly. She was now down to two guys. Mathew Yorgenson and Harry Haddock. Both had those big green eyes, both were nerds and both were failures. But the thing that made Astrid's mind scrambled was that Mathew was never in any of her classes, nor was he at the library. So that leaves Harry. Astrid thought long and hard about this, Hiccup was a nerd and he was a failure. But to Astrid the most important clue was those Big Green eyes! Every time she looks into them she sees something incredible. 'Night Fury' had the same effect. Hiccup was always in the same room as her but he wasn't at the library…. Or was he? Wait! There was a guy with a brown hoodie at the library and 'Night Fury' was wearing a brown hoodie when he sang and Hiccup had a brown Hoodie tied around his waist! It took a while for realization to kick in, and when it did….

"Astrid honey, dinner is ready! We're having _Adobo_ tonight!"**(1) **Her mom called interrupting Astrid's thoughts. Groaning she closed the yearbook and headed downstairs.

**Was this chapter short? Cause it feels long to me LOL**

_**Adobo **_**is a well-known Filipino food that is made out of bay leaves, chicken, soy sauce and other ingredients.**

**If you guys didn't know I was a Filipino. (Smiles creepily) **


	8. Snotlout you sick freak!

**Disclaimer: I no own movie I'm writing about**

**So I was sick for like 4 days and it kept coming back and school is being a B. Sorry for the long wait**

**So as promised a BIG shout out to….. **

**xxAO1xxSNIPER  
StorSpeaker  
Drago829  
Ninjago123  
toothlesswarbles  
random person  
Musicman2013**

**And congratulations for being the 100****th ****reviewer….**

**Guest 9/22/13**

**Who reviewed "Awesome Story" in chapter 1**

**Please tell me what name you would like to have in the story and I will make you a character! If you do not tell me within a week I will have to choose a random name in the reviews. BTW this chapter goes out to Dragon lover who suggested this**

It was 9 at night when Astrid came out of her house. Why was she going out so late all alone you ask? Well just before her mom called her for dinner she had a suspect on who 'NightFury' was but after she ate she couldn't remember who it was.

"Mom! I'm just going out for a little walk" Astrid yelled right before closing the door. Astrid sighed in relief as she felt the cold air engulf her in its embrace.

"Who was it? Come on brain" Astrid muttered as she walked along the sidewalk unaware the dangers that were coming her way

_Meanwhile …_

"Toothless I need some fresh air" Hiccup complained as he took a swig from his water bottle. He shouldn't have joked about Toothless' love life because for revenge Toothless made Hiccup do several flips and shouts for 2 hours straight.

"Alright, let's have a little 30 minute break" Toothless said wiping his forehead with a small towel. As soon as Hiccup heard this he quickly ran out the door. Toothless then took the time to think about what Hiccup said.

"Maybe I should call her" He told himself as he took out his phone. His finger hovered above the call button. His heart is telling him yes but his mind is screaming DON'T DO IT MAN!

"Meh, what could I lose?" he said finally pressing the call button. He waited, and waited until….

_Back at Astrid….._

_**Warning! Stuff gets pretty gross here. If you don't wanna read this part I suggest you scroll down until I tell you its safe! Trust me, I don't want you to get scarred for life**_

Astrid wasn't really paying attention where she was walking and she reached a dead end. Sighing she turned the other way…..only to find it blocked

"Hey there Astrid" a low gruff voice said. Astrid turned and found Snotlout with a few of his friends

"Snotty, what do you want?" Astrid said glaring daggers at the boy.

"What else? You of course" he said with a lustful tone. He started going near her while his cronies followed

"Snotlout what are you doing?!" she said backing up, unfortunately Snotlout took advantage of this and trapped her with one of his arm

"Come on Astrid, let's have some fun…" he said wriggling his tongue in front of her. Astrid took notice of the smell of beer on his breath

"Snotlout you have been drinking, let me go unless you want a beating" she threatened. Snotlout just laughed

"Hahaha, feisty…. Just how I like them" he said laughing sarcastically. His facial expression changed into a more serious one

"Hold her down" he ordered. The two boys held Astrid by the arms thus rendering her useless

"Ugh let me go!" She yelled

"Tsk tsk tsk, Astrid, there's no use in fighting" he said capturing Astrid's lips by force. Astrid tried to wriggle out and screamed but sadly Snotlout took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She muffled a scream…..

_**It's safe… for now. I'll tell you when again**_

_Back at Hiccup…._

"Wooohooo!" He screamed in delight. His auburn hair flying back due to the wind, he felt such a great rush. He rode the motorcycle Toothless gave him for Christmas. It was pitch black with streaks of midnight blue. It was rare to have moments like this, with all the stuff that had been going on. Hiccup sighed, despite all the fun he was currently feeling he still felt guilty for not going to Legal Stu.

"Heeeelp!" a scream was heard. _Astrid?!_ Hiccup thought. With a determined look with a mixture of worry and confusion Hiccup headed towards the source of the scream.

_**Turn back man!  
**_

_Back at Astrid…_

"Don't try and fight it babe" he said seductively snaking an arm to her breasts.

"Heeeelp!" Astrid screamed before a hand clamped down on her mouth. Smirking victoriously Snotlout continued his actions. Tears rolled down Astrid's cheek as she silently cried, growing tired fighting against him. Snotlout smiled against her lips as his hands found her breasts and started to grope it

"Hey let her go!" A voice boomed from behind him. Snotlout immediately released Astrid's lips and turned to look at the intruder. It was Hiccup! And he was leaning against with a small knife/dagger in his hand

"What are you doing here useless?" he asked putting a hand on his hip

"I'm just here helping a friend from getting raped" Hiccup said casually while twirling the dagger around his hand as if it were a toy

"This isn't rape, it's just two lovers finally showing their love" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiccup stopped twirling the dagger and looked directly at Snotlout. He raised the dagger and pointed it at Snotlout

"I dunno Simon, It pretty much looks like rape to me" Hiccup said slowly coming towards him. This strangle behavior Hiccup was doing was starting to freak Snotlout out.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something" he ordered the two big brutes. They of course followed, both of them cracking their knuckles walking towards Hiccup. Hiccup just smiled and attacked, their big muscles may make them look strong but it weighs them down. Hiccup used this to his advantage and ducked under their swings cutting them in the process. Their sides were bleeding and none of them wanted anymore injuries so they fled.

"Come back! You cowards" Snotlout ordered as he watched them run away like the little girls they are. He sighed forgetting the problem at hand, when he finally came to his senses he panicked

"Woah there Hiccup, let's uh be reasonable here" he said raising his hands trying to calm him down. But to no avail Hiccup just kept advancing towards him. Snotlout then decided to play dirty, he kicked dust into Hiccup's eyes thus blinding him for a second

"Argh!" Hiccup screamed rubbing his eyes. Snotlout took this opportunity and started punching him and kicking him. After a while Hiccup laid there limp and bleeding. Satisfied Snotlout went back to Astrid

"Well now that that's out of the way we can continue" he said lifting his shirt in the process. Astrid just tried to escape but she only got backed up at a corner

"Now there's no reason to be afraid" he said slowly unzipping his pants, then he felt a hard blow on the back of his head. He turned around and saw Hiccup with a wooden plank on his hand

"Say goodnight you sick freak" Hiccup said before hitting Snotlout's face with the plank and while he was down Hiccup kicked him in his private parts. Hiccup spitted on him, he then turned to the weeping girl at the corner

_**It's safe! You can read now. Basically what you missed is that Snotty tried to rape Astrid but then Hiccup beat him up**_

"Astrid come on we need to get out of here" he said as he tried to carry her. At first Astrid tried to get away but after realizing it was Hiccup she quickly wrapped her arms around him

"Hiccup get me out of here" she said as she stared into those big green eyes. He nodded, she noticed how bloodied he was and his shirt was all ripped up.

"Hiccup what happened?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you later now come on we need to get you out of here" he said tugging her at the exit. She nodded in reply. They ran past the limp body of Snotlout.

The cold December wind embraced them as they ran past several shops on Hiccup's Bike. Astrid clutched unto Hiccup's back as if she was holding on to dear life.

"Astrid, do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Hiccup asked her, more worried about her than his injuries

"Just bring me to your house" she mumbled against his black jacket with white stripes on the side. He nodded as he changed directions

_Later at his house…._

"I called your mom, she's on her way over here" Hiccup told her as he handed her a glass of water. He sat down next to her trying to comfort her

"Hiccup" Astrid said breaking the silence. He looked her way and urged her to continue

"Thanks.. for you know, everything" she said smiling gratefully at him. He smiled but then flinched in pain. Astrid's eyes widened in concern

"Hiccup we need to get you fixed up" she said standing up and leaving to get a first aid kit. She came back a few minutes later. She knelt down as she asked Hiccup to take his shirt off, blushing he did what he was told. She dabbed some cotton on the wounds and wrapped gauze around his chest. They didn't realized how close they were until they noticed that their faces were inches apart. The slowly leaned forward and…..

_Ding! _The doorbell rang

"That's probably your mom" Hiccup said sighing, annoyed that the moment was ruined. He quickly got some decent clothing and then opened the door

"Astrid baby! Are you okay?!" she said bursting through the door and quickly enveloped Astrid in a hug. She then turned to Hiccup

"Oh my dear boy, thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" she asked bringing out her wallet. Hiccup quickly shook his head and placed his hands on Mrs. Hofferson's hand

"Please Mrs. Hofferon, it's okay. You don't need to do anything" he said smiling

"Thank you my dear boy, may God bless your soul" she said hugging him. He flinched a bit since his wounds were still fresh but still he returned the hug

"What's your name sonny?" she asked him, wanting to know the name of her daughter's knight in shining armor

"Harry Haddock miss" he said. Her eyes widened remembering the name of the boy Astrid went out on a date before. So this was Harry! Apparently it wasn't a knight at all, but infact her prince charming

"Thank you Harry, come on Astrid we need to get home" she said tugging her daughter's arm on the way out

"Thanks again Harry, for saving my daughter" she said before closing the door

"It was nothing really" he said with a shrug. Mrs. Hofferon just smiled knowing that her daughter finally has a decent man

_**Again Sorry if it took too long! I was sick**_


	9. New Student

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own it so why even bother**

**Hey guys! So I forgot to mention that I put up a poll at my profile on the songs that I wanted to use for Astrid's and Hiccup's project where they sing so yeah, if you don't know the songs the links will be at my profile, LISTEN TO THE SONGS BEFORE VOTING. And the new character will be shown here and that's it. Oh and "the mysterious Guest" since you didn't give me a description on what your character looked like his physical description may be different **

"So Astrid, it's been quite a night huh" her mom said on their drive back home. Astrid just groaned

"Please mom I don't want to talk about it" she said as she rested her head against the window panes **(I don't know what it's called LOL) **

"Can I at least ask who that monster was?" her mom asked through gritted teeth

"It was Snot- I mean Simon mom" Astrid sighed

"Simon Jorgenson? I should've known. I've seen the way he looks at you, filled with lust. He's a disgrace to the Jorgenson name" her mom growled. Her whole life she despised Simon for no reason at all, but now she had one

"All men look at me like that mom, it's really annoying" Astrid spat as if she drank a whole bottle of vinegar

"I know one boy who doesn't look at you that way" her mom said cheekily. Astrid's head raised up, interested at what her mom has to say

"Mom if you're gonna say dad, my uncles or cousins it's not gonna work. We're family they shouldn't do that" she explained but her mom just smiled

"No no, I'm talking about Harry" she said casually. At the sound of his name Astrid's cheeks became red

"What are you talking about mom" she said chuckling nervously

"I've seen the way he looks at you honey, filled with love and care. These days it's rare to find a guy like that" her mom explained remembering the times when Astrid's father looked at her when they first started dating

"Mom can we just" Astrid said frustratingly. Her mom got the message and stopped talking

_Back at Toothless and Hiccup…_

It's been more than 30 minutes and Hiccup hasn't returned yet. Toothless was definitely getting worried, suddenly the doors flung open

"I'm so sorry I'm late Toothless" Hiccup apologized screaming.

"Where have you been pal? I was worried sick and did you change clothes or something?" Toothless asked tapping his chin with his finger

"Yeah I uh just got side tracked" Hiccup said panting. Toothless thought for a while then his phone rang

_**My loneliness is killing me**____**  
(And I)**____**  
I must confess I still believe**____**  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind**____**  
Give me a sign**____**  
Hit me baby one more time**_

Hiccup looked at Toothless who was currently fumbling to turn off his phone.

"What?" Toothless asked blushing a bit. Hiccup just smirked

"Britney Spears? Really" Hiccup laughed

"Hey I like that song" Toothless defended himself as he checked his messages

**Sender: Stormfly  
================**

**Sure! Let's meet up  
At the club tom**

**Bye! :) **

**Sent: Oct. 11, 2013**

Toothless smiled as he hid his phone unknown to him that Hiccup read the text

"Oh so you and Stormfly are going out huh?" he said smirking while at the same time crossing his arms.

"Hey it's getting late, maybe you should head home" Toothless said ruffling the teen's auburn hair. Hiccup scowled

"Quit changing the subject bud" He said as he pushed Toothless' hand away from his hair

"So how was your Legal Stu class?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup's heart paced as he stuttered out a answer

"Oh you know uh me and uh that class is uh" he said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Toothless sighed

"You haven't been going have you?" he asked. Hiccup just slumped and sighed

"I missed like a week of that class" he answered

"Hiccup, you need to go to that class. Don't worry I'll talk to the teacher" Toothless said patting his back, this made Hiccup look at him

"I'm gonna fail that class you know" he deadpanned

"I know but you gotta try" Toothless chuckled as the two headed out the club

_The next day…._

"Alright class we have a new student today, introduce yourself boy" Ms. Corona said stepping aside revealing a lanky boy with shaggy black hair that hid his dark brown eyes. He wore a grey jacket with a black shirt underneath it, he had blue jeans and a pair of sneakers and he had a dog tag around his neck.

"Um Hi, my name is Jamie and I came from the small town of Hysteria" he said shrugging his shoulders a bit

"Ok Jamie, please take a seat" Ms. Corona said pointing to the only available seat at the back. Jamie followed but paid no attention to the stares that they were giving him. As he sat down the kid infront of him turned around and held out his hand

"Hi I'm Fredrick but most people call me Fishlegs" he said cheeringly. Jamie just glared at him

"Ok one, don't talk to me or else I will break every bone in your body" he threatened. Fishlegs gulped and quickly turned his attention to the teacher. Jamie sighed, this was gonna be a long day. Hiccup stared at the new kid, intrigued for some reason

0000000

Hiccup sighed, he was on his way for his first class of Legal Stu. True to his words Toothless spoke to the teacher and Hiccup was pardoned for his tardiness. As he entered he made his way to a seat at the back of the class, he ignored the stares that was given to him. _This was probably what Jamie felt_ He thought as he started doodling on his notebook. After a while the teacher finally came. She had wild curly red hair and she wore a bluish green long sleeved shirt

"Good mornin class! My name is Ms. Dunbroch but you can call me Ms. Merida. Why am I introducin myself ye ask? Well because we 'ave a new student! Intraduce yerself lad" she said in her thick Scottish accent. Hiccup reluctantly stood up

"Um hi, my name is Harry Haddock but you can call me Hiccup. I just arrived and I have no idea what this subject is all about" he said making most of the students snicker, including the teacher

"Well don't ye worry 'iccup. By tha end tha day ye will know more about this subject than I do" she encouraged with a smile. Hiccup just shrugged as he sat back down.

000000

"That was by far the most boring class I have ever took!" Hiccup said as he flung his hands up. He was currently with Astrid practicing their routine for the project.

"Well I'm pretty glad that I'm not you" she joked while doing stretches. Hiccup then felt his phone vibrate

**Sender: Dad**

Hiccup, My trip got  
extended for another  
3 weeks. I asked Gobber  
to take care of you while  
I'm gone. Stay out of  
trouble son. Bye

Sent: Oct. 12, 2013

Hiccup sighed. It wasn't like this was the first time this happened.

"Yo Hiccup you ready or what?" she asked walking towards him. Hiccup was about to answer that he was ready but he had a better idea

"Um hey Astrid, how about instead of practicing we'll just head somewhere else" Hiccup suggested. He wasn't ready to sing in front of Astrid yet, as Hiccup I mean. Astrid looked shocked

"Hiccup we haven't practiced in a week and you want to ditch again?! Have you lost your mind!" Astrid yelled. But Hiccup just smirked

"C'mon Astrid have some fun for once. We can always do it tomorrow" he said holding out his hand. Astrid thought about it and reluctantly agreed as she gave Hiccup her hand. He quickly dragged her outside

"So what are we gonna do then?" she asked curious

"Oh you'll see" he said as they approached his motorcycle. Astrid did nothing but stared at it. She didn't get a good look of it last night when _that_ happened and she was amazed that Hiccup could actually drive one of these

"Well are you gonna get on or do I have to carry you?" he asked jokingly. Astrid snapped out of her gaze and climbed aboard and placed her hands on his shoulder, she felt the little muscle Hiccup had and was confused. _Hiccup had muscles?!_ She thought

"Hang on" he said as he stepped on the gas, unknown to them a certain spikey haired boy was watching them from his window

**I hope you liked the way I made your character "The mysterious Guest" if have any specific things you want me to add just tell me and if you're unhappy with the way I made him just tell me what you want and I'll rewrite it. Oh and by the way FLUFF is coming up next!  
Expect a kiss this time :) And again remember to vote!**


	10. Secret's out

**Disclaimer: I will never own it**

**Really? No reviews? Only "the mysterious guest" reviewed? Ok then, whatever. Umm, there's gonna be fluff in this chapter! And remember to vote, oh and check out my new story**

"So where are we going?" Astrid asked as she clung on to Hiccup.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you" he said laughing a bit. Astrid scowled in annoyance. After a while on the road Hiccup left the normal road and swerved towards a beaten up path towards the forest, it was quite a bumpy ride

"Hiccup are you sure we're at the right path?" Astrid said a bit shakily due to the bumpiness of the road

"I've been here a million times already, I'm very sure" he said. Astrid was still bit unsure of his answer so she just clung on to him more. After a few minutes Hiccup suddenly swerved out of the road and into the depths of the forest which had no road at all

"Hiccup what the heck?!" Astrid screamed as she moved her hands to Hiccup's waist instead as she hugged him tightly. Hiccup just had a neutral face as he focused on his driving. They then reached a very deep slope

"Aaaah!" Astrid screamed as they rode down it. She closed her eyes shut scared for what was about to happened….. But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and was amazed by what she saw. She and Hiccup were now riding through a smooth dirt path. Green, red and yellow leaves fell from the trees due to the fact that it was near fall. The cool air surrounded them, it was very refreshing. Astrid warmly hugged Hiccup from the back and rested her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled at this

"This is wonderful Hiccup" Astrid sighed. Hiccup chuckled a bit

"This is only part one of my plan" he said smirking. Astrid looked at him with a confused face

"Part one? Is this like a date?" she said smiling a bit. Hiccup just shrugged. After a while they stopped at a lake that had lilies floating on top of the surface. Near them was a small boat with two oars in it. She turned to look at Hiccup who just smiled and gestured the boat

"Are you coming or what?" he said as he hopped in the boat. Astrid smiled warmly as she made her way towards him and got in as well. Hiccup started rowing as Astrid looked around her surroundings, the lake was surrounded with pine trees and had a small island at the center. After a while Hiccup stopped rowing and he took out a small journal and a pencil.

"So, how did you find this place?" Astrid asked him. He looked up from his drawing and smiled at her

"You know the usual. I got mad so I walked around aimlessly, found this and I have been coming here ever since" he said shrugging a bit. He then pointed to the small island at the center

"You see that island? I have a small makeshift camp there where I sometimes spend the night" he said looking at her, giving her a crooked smile. Astrid smiled back and sat right next to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder, he blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. She blushed as well as she snuggled closer to him. They both then looked at each other's eyes, green meeting blue. They slowly leaned in, their faces inches apart… until Astrid closed the space. At first Hiccup was surprised but he then regained his senses and kissed back. Astrid smiled against his lips as her hands found his hair thus deepening the kiss. After a while they stopped, they looked at each other and smiled. But Hiccup's smiled turned into worry as he stood up and made his way over to the other side of the boat, looking at the horizon. Astrid got worried as well so she made her way over him

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. He just looked at her for a second then he looked away. Astrid sighed. A cold breeze then hit her, she shivered. Hiccup noticed this and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Thanks" she said as she held on to the jacket, then she noticed that it was brown. Certain memories clouded her mind as she realized that: Hiccup was 'Night Fury'! She then heard a ukulele playing. She turned her head towards the sound and saw Hiccup playing it.

**(Dear Laughing Doubters is owned by Sondre Lerche. I don't own it. Search it if you want to listen to it)**

_**What a morning**__**  
**__**Made to order**__**  
**__**What a rainbow**__**  
**__**We'll go there someday**__**  
**__**See that blue sky**__**  
**__**Knows no limits**__**  
**__**That's why the clouds stay away**__**  
**__**It's so easy predicting the way**__**  
**__**People shrug in surprise**__**  
**__**When they hear what I say**__**  
**__**Hear laughing doubters**__**  
**__**I'm laughing louder**__**  
**__**I don't really care**__**  
**__**There's a song in my ear**____**  
**__**I've been hearing for years**__**  
**__**Somehow it always appears**__**  
**__**What a way to**__**  
**__**Spend the day you**__**  
**__**Can't turn a corner**__**  
**__**Without making friends**__****_

_**Every second**__**  
**__**Life gets better**__**  
**__**I don't know where it will end**__**  
**__**It's so easy to know what they'll say**__**  
**__**When i walk through the streets almost every day**__**  
**__**Dear laughing doubters**__**  
**__**I'm laughing louder**__**  
**__**I don't really care**__**  
**__**There's a song in my ear**____**  
**__**I've been hearing for years**__**  
**__**Somehow it always appears**__**  
**__**Dear laughing doubters**__**  
**__**I'm laughing louder**__**  
**__**Why should I care**__**  
**__**There's a song in my ear**____**  
**__**I've been hearing for years**__**  
**__**Somehow it always appears**_

Hiccup ended the song and looked at her. Astrid's mouth was hanging open, her guess was right! Hiccup is Night Fury

"Hiccup, you're 'Night Fury'?" Astrid asked softly. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Yeah, I had to tell you since you would've found out eventually and because I trust you" he said.

"But why keep it?" she asked wondering why he would rather be bullied than famous. He sighed and began telling her his story

"My mom's last words was 'Follow your Dreams'. My dream was to sing, but my dad wouldn't let me. Of course I got mad, I stormed out and went to who knows where. I happen to stopped at a bar, and the second I got in I was attacked. I was pretty beaten up but someone rescued me. He became my mentor and my uncle found out my secret. He didn't tell my dad but instead he helped me fulfill it. I hid behind the mask for several reasons, but the main reason was for my father to never know my secret" he said ending it with a sad tone. Astrid looked at him sadly, she walked closer to him and engulf him in a hug.

"But Hiccup, You're dad is expecting you to be just like him! He already enrolled you into a class for lawyers" she said as she looked at him. He sighed sadly as he rested his chin on top of her head

"I know, don't worry I'll think of something" he reassured her as he stroked her back in a loving way. They then heard a clasp of thunder

"We better get you home" he said as he reached out for the oars and started rowing back to shore


	11. The answer to my prayer

**Disclaimer: I'm like 13, do you think I own a million dollar company**

**Sorry for the sort of long wait, I sorta have a small case of "Writer's Block" and I have been uh sort of re-fangirling over Kim Possible, if you don't know this show you need to watch it! It's been like 4 or 6 years since I last watched it and yet it still topped off my top fave Tv Shows (it surpassed Riders of Berk and also Adventure Time). That's it and keep on reading!**

It was around 7:30 when Hiccup and Astrid finally got to her house, being the gentleman that he is he walked her to her doorstep. She blushed slightly as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"So, I guess this is good night?" Hiccup said sheepishly avoiding her gaze. Astrid laughed on the inside

"What no good night kiss?" she joked even though she really meant it. This made him look at her with a goofy smile plastered on his face. They slowly inched forward until they were inches apart

"Astrid?" Her mom said as she poked her head through door, surprised Hiccup and Astrid jerked apart both blushing furiously. This incident was no accident though, Mrs. Hofferson had been eavesdropping on their conversation and chose the 'right' time to interrupt

"Uh good evening Mrs. Hofferson" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Astrid covered her face with her hands unable to face the embarrassments

"Same to you Harry, Astrid honey are you coming in?" her mother asked. Astrid looked at Hiccup with an 'I am so sorry' look. Hiccup just shrugged

"See you tomorrow Ast" he said bidding farewell to the Hofferson duo. Her mother gave her a knowing look as Astrid made her way up the stairs

"Not a single word mom, not a single word" Astrid muttered loud enough for her mom to hear.

**000000000**

Hiccup groaned as he smashed his head on his book, he was currently studying for his test in Legal Stu for an hour straight with no break and still he couldn't understand the subject. His eyes were slightly closed as he scanned the almost empty library. He was about to go back to work when he noticed a certain blacked haired guy only a few seats way from him. Hiccup gathered up his stuff and moved closer to the boy, Jamie had his earphones on and was oblivious to the shaggy haired guy who was watching him doodle. Hiccup was amazed, Jamie drew a rough sketch of a guy and a girl with some words on the side.

"That's pretty good Jamie" Hiccup commented, Jamie heard this and instinctively covered his drawing and tried to look tough at his intruder

"What do you want fishbone? Can't ya see I'm busy" he growled a bit, as a response Hiccup raised his hands as if he was surrendering

"I don't want any trouble guy, I was just saying that you can draw pretty well" he said in his defense, Jamie's eyes softened a bit when he heard this compliment but he just brushed it off with a shrug

"It's not that good" he said sadly brushing away a few strands of his hair away from his eyes, Hiccup shook his head in disagreement

"Jaime you've got talent bro! Don't be afraid to show it" he said with a pat on the back. Jamie's hard demeanor returned as he glared at Hiccup

"Can you just scram?" he asked through gritted teeth. Hiccup shrugged in response as he sat at the chair opposite to Jamie, much to Jaime's dismay. Hiccup true to his words didn't disturb Jamie, much more even glanced at the guy. It's been hours and still Hiccup couldn't grasp the concept of Legal Stu, he was so focused he failed to notice that Jamie was already watching him over his shoulder

"Legal Stu huh?" he asked yanking Hiccup out of his train of thought.

"Woah there!" he sort of screamed

"SHHH!" the librarian shushed as she poked her head out from some bookshelves.

"Sorry Mrs. Stossible" Hiccup apologized silently, Jamie turned around pretending that he had nothing to do with anything. She looked at the duo sternly as she disappeared back to her desk. Hiccup sighed in relief as he ran a hand through his auburn hair, his attention then switched to the young man standing right beside him

"You need something?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jamie just shrugged

"I just got bored so I went over here to check out what you've been sighing about" he said casually as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Hiccup raised his eyebrow in reply

"Well I'm kind of busy studying so can you um leave me alone?" he asked politely, his voice had a hint of annoyance since he was tired

"Whatever, I just wanted to point out that you're doing the topic wrong" he said as he casually left Hiccup's side walking towards the exit. Hiccup's mind took a while to process what Jamie just said but when he did realized what happened his eyes widened as he stared at the exit.

**00000000**

Astrid panted as she wiped sweat off her forehead. She had just finished Volleyball practice and is in dire need of water

"Hey Ast, here" a voice called out, she looked up and caught the bottle of water that went flying her way. She looked up at the green eyed ginger headed cheerleader who just smiled at her and walked away with a blond headed boy, hand in hand

"Thanks!" she called out but alas no one heard it. Astrid sighed as she took a long sip from the bottle, thinking of the stuff that happened yesterday. _Hiccup as 'Night Fury' _she chuckled at the thought. He was definitely the last person who anyone would guess as 'Night Fury'. The gym doors swung open as said guy walked towards her

"Long day huh?" he asked as he shoved one of his hands into his jeans' pocket. Astrid smiled and nodded in reply, her smile faltered a bit when she noticed the sleepiness in his voice and the tiredness in his eyes.

"Looks like you had a rough day as well" she smirked as he yawned.

"Remind me again why I have to study Legal Stu?" he asked as he scratched his hair in an adorable fashion. Astrid chuckled as she made her ways towards the showers

"You need to do it because you want to show your dad that you're capable of running a town" she said in a matter of fact tone. He just smiled as he yawned a bit

"I'm just gonna freshen up a bit then we can go to practice" she said glancing at Hiccup who nodded in reply.

**000000000**

"And one, two, three, four and one, two, three, four and stop!" Astrid commanded as they did their routine for the project

"Good practice" Hiccup said panting a bit

"Well this would have been easier if we practiced earlier" Astrid said taking a sip from a can of cola. Hiccup rolled his eyes in reply. They were currently in Hiccup's basement, randomly dancing and singing until their voice got hoarse. Hiccup plopped down at a purple beanbag as he took a piece of sandwich from the plate he made earlier, Astrid did the same but at a green beanbag opposite to Hiccup

"So anything interesting happened today?" she asked stretching her tired muscles.

"Well nothing really, I just studied for that accursed subject at the library" he said lamely as he closed his eyes a bit, his mind re winding the events from earlier until a certain sentence echoed through his mind

_I just wanted to point out that you're doing the topic wrong …._

Hiccup's eyes sprang open as he stood up thus surprising Astrid

"Actually, I may have found the answer to my prayer" he said smiling

**Woooo! SemBreak is out! I do hope that I can update more within this week but no promises cause I'm kinda busy writing like 3 (actually 4 but I don't update that regularly) stories and must I say watching KP. REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE SONG THAT HICCUP AND ASTRID WILL USE FOR THEIR PROJECT (poll can be found at my profile) PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Oh and BTW since the 100****th**** reviewer is a guest and anyone could disguise themselves as him/her I decided to keep the character of Jamie and won't change anything about him, even if more suggestions come through my window. THAT'S IT AND GOOD BYE**


End file.
